


A (not so much) frustrating End to a promising Weekend

by LittleRookie



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Frustration, M/M, Sex, Take your mind off things, quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRookie/pseuds/LittleRookie
Summary: Kevin is frustrated after his DNF in Australia. Luckily his boyfriend is able to take his mind off.





	A (not so much) frustrating End to a promising Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back after a long break :)   
> Sorry if my English is a bit rusty it's not my first language and I haven't written in English for some months...  
> I hope you still enjoy the story :)

Kevin could cry. He really could cry. It looked all so good! He had been in P4. P4! But the best position in years was taken away from him because of one little malfunction while he was in the pits. Stupid impact wrench!   
Kevin let out a sigh and fell onto his bed. Putting his head on his hands he stared at the wall next to his bed. Why did all this happen to him? Well, at least it also happened to his teammate so he wasn’t alone with his anger at the tools. He knew he couldn’t blame the engineers. Well, he could but it would have no use. 

Suddenly a beeping noise pulled the Dane out of his thoughts. A look at his phone showed him that he had a new message.

\- _You want me to come over?_

Kevin huffed. His fingers moved on their own account and he sent a short message back.

\- _Why? So that we can celebrate your points?_

He didn’t have to wait long for a response.

\- _Stop being a dick! It doesn’t suit you!_

Kevin almost chuckled at this. Grinning he typed back:

\- _I’m not being a dick. I just want someone to suck my balls, honey!_

It was a joke between them since the memorizing moment in the media pen. The answer came back immediately.

\- _Well, that can be arranged! ;-)_

This time Kevin let out a laugh. He texted his room number to them and waited. To his relief he didn’t have to wait long before someone knocked on the door. Smiling widely, Kevin got up from the bed and opened the door. Outside stood Nico, grin plastered on his face. When he saw Kevin he raised an eyebrow.  
“I thought you were already ready for some action.” He said. Kevin shrugged.  
“Well, it could have been Günther knocking, so I didn’t dare to be already naked. I’m just being cautious!” Nico chuckled.  
“Well, but I’m not Günther, so would you please get rid of this clothing and onto the bed? I thought you wanted someone to suck your balls?” Kevin grinned and pecked Nico on the lips before sauntering to the bed. His hips were swaying and he could swear he heard Nico growling. Kevin slowly pulled his shirt up and over his head, then turned around and flexed his muscles so that the angel on his chest looked like he made flapping movements. Nico’s eyes visibly grew darker and he came over to Kevin with two long strides.  
Engulfing the lips of the Dane into a searing kiss, Nico’s hands travelled lower until they found the waistband of Kevin’s trousers. Long fingers opened the belt which clattered onto the floor only seconds later. Kevin’s trouser fell and Nico’s followed suit. Abandoning their clothes on the floor, Nico pushed Kevin to the bed. The Dane immediately laid down and pulled Nico to him. The German stroked Kevin’s face and looked at him with lustful eyes.  
“So, what about the balls now, honey?” Kevin asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Nico chuckled and without further ado slid down to Kevin’s boxers. The Dane closed his eyes when he felt Nico’s fingers tugging on the hem and slowly pulled them down.   
A sharp moan escaped Kevin’s mouth when he felt the warm mouth of his lover engulfing his balls as he had promised. He knew that Nico was an excellent ball sucker, he had proofed this many, many times. Writhing on the bed in pleasure, Kevin put his hands in Nico’s hair and guided his head. Nico let him. He loved it when Kevin was in charge at least while he was occupied with Kevin’s balls.

It didn’t take long and Kevin already was on the brink of orgasm. To his defence: They didn’t have had sex for almost a week! That was a long time for god’s sake! But to his annoyance and relief Nico stopped in time. It was annoying because Kevin was denied his orgasm but it was also a relief because he knew it would be a much better feeling when Nico would be inside him. He opened his eyes and looked at his boyfriend who grinned.  
“Turn around!” Nico ordered and Kevin obeyed him. As soon as he was lying on his stomach he felt Nico’s hands on his backside. And – much better – Nico’s tongue between his cheeks. Nico began rimming Kevin and Kevin enjoyed every second of it. Muffled moans escaped him every now and then and he pressed his ass in Nico’s face to get more of his oh so talented tongue.  
It didn’t take long for Nico declaring Kevin ready. The tongue vanished and Kevin felt fingers stroking his cheeks looking for the hole between them. This was when Kevin turned his head round.  
“Not your fingers!” He moaned. “Give me your cock, please!” Nico looked at Kevin’s pleading face.  
“Are you sure?” Kevin nodded.  
“Yes, I’m sure. Please, Nico!” The German smiled.  
“Okay then!” He said before removing his fingers. Kevin wanted to say something but the words turned into a loud moan when Nico grabbed his cock and shoved it all the way inside.  
“Yeees!” Kevin panted while Nico set an almost brutal pace. He knew that Kevin liked it fast and rough so Nico wasn’t surprised when he heard the eager whimpers of his boyfriend. Smiling he grabbed Kevin’s hips to keep the pace while sliding in and out of the moaning Dane.

It didn’t take long for Kevin to feel the precious tingling and he let out a short shout when he came. Nico followed shortly after, his orgasm triggered by the twitching of Kevin’s hole. He also let out a long moan before slumping down next to his boyfriend. Kevin crept closer and cuddled into Nico while a yawn escaped from his lips. Nico chuckled and kissed his boyfriend on the lips.  
“Tired already?” The German asked. Kevin blinked up at him.  
“Sated.” He mumbled. Nico raised an eyebrow.  
“Already?” He wanted to know. Kevin smiled innocently at him.  
“No. But for now. I’m up for round two anytime.” Nico laughed.  
“Well, I could have guessed that!” He said before pulling the Dane into his arms.  
“What do you say: Let’s rest a bit and then we can start with round two, alright?” Kevin nodded and rested his head on Nico’s chest. His eyes were already closing and his breathing evened out. Nico placed a loving kiss onto Kevin’s hair before closing his eyes as well.

As Kevin predicted it didn’t take them long to rest and start their second round. And Kevin knew that the end of the weekend was a lot better than he had thought after retiring the car.   
But after all mind blowing sex with your gorgeous boyfriend could make everything better, right?


End file.
